Since You've Been Gone
by Southern Goth Gal
Summary: At the beginning is a Romy, but becomes a Ryro. Rogue is fed up with the Cajun and the firebug is there to help rogue get over remy and in the process they fall in love. What happens when remy comes back to find out his chere is gone? do not read...lol
1. A Beginning To a not so pleasant story

She turned her back to him so he wouldn't see the sadness in her face. In a forced strong, but cold voice she replied

"Ah nevah did like you…" her Southern accent very thick; that only happened when she was really sad, or mad. This time it was on account of her sadness, not like she wasn't mad. But right now she was her anger was focused at him for not saying anything, mad at herself for what she said knowing it was a lie, and heck, the rest of the world, that caused her so much pain and tears throughout her 16 years of life.

No words of protest were said on his part. That was what made her hurt the most. She at least thought he would try to convince her differently; to change her mind. She thought what they had was special, but from the eerie silence she thought differently now.

'Ah guess he nevah loved meh after all; Ah was just another toy ta play with, another victim.' She sighed and clutched her hands into tight fists, fighting not only the emotional pain, but also the intense tears that were filling her eyes, blurring her vision. She glanced over her shoulder to just catch the image of him walking away, for what she guessed was forever. The door slammed shut behind him, and only then, did her knees give out and the tears poured freely down her face.

Remy was frustrated that HIS chere did not want him anymore. He merely stated that'd he be gone a bit attending to some personal business that needed to get taken care of and when he came back they could pick up right from where they left off. He thought she would beg him not to leave, or at least had given him a good farewell. Instead her heart seemed to turn to solid stone at that moment, not wanting him at all anymore, at that moment he knew she wasn't joking anymore; not like when she rolled her eyes at him and yelled "Ah don't EVAH want ta see ya again swamp rat!" This time she was dead serious, he sighed. This time he was going to return, he knew it. Plus, she had gotten the wrong image. He didn't want Bella back, hell he didn't even like her, nor he had ever. Instead of clearing everything up with her the way he should have, he just left in hopes when he came back she would accept him back, or he could fix it all. But he needed to leave tonight; he looked down at his watch, and very soon at that. He sighed as he grabbed his car keys from his left trench coat pocket. He twisted the key into the lock, opened the sport's car sleek black door sliding into the leather driver's seat. He adjusted the rearview mirror and began to swear colorfully underneath his breath in French as he slammed his fist onto the dashboard with anger. He shook his messy brown hair letting it fall into his red on black eyes, "demon eyes." He started the car and sped off down the road at full speed.

She wiped away the tears with the material from her dress and gathered the dark green silk, material into her hand as she stood. She let the material fall back down to the ground. She looked into the mirror before her. The dress complimented every curve on her body perfectly; she looked like the southern belle she was. The dress was that of the style of a Victorian dress, a corset top and materiel fell cascading down her back, a low-cut front that showed off her shoulders and her porcelain white skin. The silver delicate chain with an emerald matching the color of her eyes draped down her neck to her bosoms. Her thick auburn hair swept up, with curls bouncing at the back of her neck, her two white streaks fell in front of her now red-blotched emerald green eyes. Only less than a few hours ago he smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips; complimenting on how beautiful she was. "My Chere, your as sparking and as beautiful as the emerald around your neck." He whispered into her ear. It was true she had looked stunning; Kitty and Wanda had helped her get ready for her big formal date with Remy. She even decided to go for a natural, glowing look. No dark, gothic makeup was present on her face, she had a hint of blush, silver eye shadow, a plum-red lipstick, and a glitter dust spread across her face and dusted on her neck and shoulders. She then decided as looked into her saddened reflection that she would never trust the Cajun again; after all he was a hot ladies' man, he used his charms a lot before they had met and one night stands at one time were his specialty. No woman who had half a brain (or woman on the face of the earth for that matter, that she known of) could resist his smile, hot body, angelic face, and smooth lines; he was it. She picked up his red rose and threw it in the trash. She was going to try and move on from Remy. The last time he had left for a whole year promising to return very soon, in less then a month. 'What a lie that was!' she thought silently. In that whole year time she sat waiting patiently for his return; she didn't hear from him in a whole year. When he came back she found out from his best friend, St. John (Pyro) that he went home to New Orleans to fix family problems, which included a fiancée, a wealthy southern belle. It wasn't the fact that he had family problems that really ticked her off, but the fact he had a relationship with her while he had a fiancé back home, AND he never mentioned any of it. Yes, the family issues he told her about every so often, but not Bella or anything else. Only months ago St.John told her of how his family were rich thieves. So many secrets were kept between her. It made her so mad, she told him everything about herself, (well everything she could remember, but that was more then what he'd told her.) but him, and he'd only talk about the past few months, leaving out a few details, even. Because of St.John she knew more about him. Was that right to have your best friend secretly tell your girlfriend everything about you? (Tell your best friend, but not your gf not a good trusting relationship) She thought it was NOT acceptable for his best friend to spill everything about himself and Remy, when Remy couldn't even tell her. But because of that her and St.John became actual friends. When Remy and her had fights, her and St. John would have "Guys Suck" movie marathons at his place. He would make her laugh and feel better, as when Remy, her own boyfriend could not. She smiled at the memories. That's were she was going to go, to see St.John. She smirked to herself and grabbed her dark green purse and her brown trenchcoat, another present from Remy. He would help her; unlike Remy he would be there for her. She opened the door and let the cool winter air hit her face. She stepped out and gazed at the dark midnight blue sky filled with diamond like stars. She began walking the sidewalk, not looking where she was going but at the beautiful sky. "Gawd Ah love the night." Her thoughts were interrupted when she ran face first into a muscular figure clothed in a tight black t shirt with a flame on it saying "Light my fire," with black baggy jeans, she stumbled and fell back into the hard cement. She was about to curse at the figure when she looked up and saw a puzzled St. John outstretching his arm to her. "You okay Shelia I didn't see ya there, my apologizes. Did something happen with you and Remy?" he quirked his eyebrow at a distressed Rogue and noted her tear filled eyes and blotchy red skin around her eyes. Dazzling but hurt nonetheless he noted with worried eyes.

**Note:** This is a story that happened right before my story "Starting Over." Hope you enjoy! Dedicated to all my sisters (you know who you are) and Fire Spirit Vs Water Spirit who wanted a Ryro, so heres one lol more later byes!


	2. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Chap.2 I'm Not Okay I Promise**

She gladly took St. John's extended arm. Once pulled off the ground she brushed the dust and small rocks from her dress, hoping not to ruin it. She swiped angrily at her piece of white hair that fell annoyingly into her right eye and sighed in frustration. Right now just about everything was ticking her off, her hair, Remy, and mostly herself BEING there; being alive. Right now she just wished so badly she could be dead and in the ground, she really was a waste of life, precious air and skin, like Mystic once told her. Her mind screamed at her 'Tell him already! Just TRUST him; be open to someone, you always could before! SAY IT! It WAS Remy, again! Cept this time it CAN NOT be fixed.' Instead she smiled shyly at St. John. "Ah'm not sure…right now is just so confusin. Is there anyway we could go bac ta your place and talk?"

Pyro sighed and his right eye twitched with anger, "God Shelia, if he did ANYTHING ta hurt you, your lil card thrower might just wake up in a burning room, or worse." He added the last part with such certainty and intensity, filled with hate.

She became amused by the look on John's face and couldn't help being her old, sarcastic self. "Aww Pyro Ah didn't know ya cared bout lil olde meh!" she gestured towards herself and batted her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Dang Shiela! You eyes are bloodshot and your hair messed up and apparently your heart was stomped on, and yet you still remain the same old Rogue. I like that in girls; I like that in you." He winked at Rogue and chuckled softly. He threw his arm around Rogue's shoulder and began dragging her towards his apartment. "No worries! Now good olde St. John is here for you!"

They reached the familiar door to his apartment; he began to fumble with the many keys that were on his mini black metal lighter with the flames on the side, that keychain. He found the tiny silver key and pointed into the air waving it proudly. "I found ya! You little bugger!" he grinned with excitement as he gently placed the key in the lock, turned it, and the door made the most joyous noise a soft "click."

Rogue gave him the weirdest look possible; no it was not an evil glare, it was the weirdest thing ever, (well for her) she looked completely stunned at him then her right eye twitched, the edges of her mouth pulled into a real small smile, and she started to giggle, yeah you heard and saw right, The ROGUE giggled. Her whole face glowed with real happiness, and her normally menacing green eyes began to glow like two perfect emeralds.

Pyro was astonished by her sudden change, he took it as a sign from the gods in the sky, or maybe it was the voices inside his head. Either way it was a sign. He took it apon himself and bowed in mockery for Rogue.

NOTE: I'm having trouble writing the story lol or maybe its just the chapter. I wanted soo badly to get another chapter out there for you guys, so here it is! Hope you enjoy it! More very soon! Promise **smiles** Now be a good lil reader and review! lol


	3. Aint So Lucky Cajun

Remy zoomed past the numerous signs indicating the next town wasn't for another 50miles. Time to leave him to think, he cursed underneath his breath, he didn't like to dwell on the past, but then again he always liked to learn from his mistakes so he could make whatever he done wrong right. He sighed and ran his left hand through his messy dark brown hair. He just couldn't understand why his chere did NOT want him. Yes he now faced it, he had failed her before, but she also knew he was there for her when she needed him most and that he actually loved her. Something Gambit was not known for; one-night stands and a real love were two completely different things. Rogue had made him realize that for the first time, ever. He'd always thought those cheesy fairytales where the handsome, sweet prince got the beautiful princess and lived happily ever after, the ones parents told their kids, to give them faith for a wonderful life, could never happen, cause face it the real was harsh and cold place. He knew from experience; he was raised with love and respect, true, but he was taught young right from wrong, real and fake, better yet, he had learned real pain, not just emotional either, he learned what it meant to physically to hurt. The pain so intense sometimes, it brought tears to his eyes and he felt as if about to die; but he'd always pulled through in the end. Like Jean Luc once told a young Remy, "Boy, you be a strong, brave boy, ya know? You're a true Lebeau; more then Ah could ask for a son." Adding a rare smile directed towards Remy. Bruises and injuries were often for him, especially when he was just learning the trade. (Of the thieves) His own older brother and father expected so much from him, so they pushed him twice as hard as the others. Once he mastered a new fighting move, or tatic, more was added onto his agenda. Always more and more, his studies adding to his busy life, were also expected to be _the best_. As a child Remy rarely had any free time, his friends and companions consisted mostly of his cousins and older brother. He missed his family dearly, but he knew if he got dragged back into it, he could never leave it again. But, this time he wasn't going anywhere near New Orleans, oh no, he wasn't going anywhere near New Orleans, let alone the Louisiana border.

He picked out his queen of hearts card and began to twirl it around in his free hand.

NOTE: Srry its soo short! Please forgive me! **Pouts** But the next one I'll try me best to make it twice as long! Lol **prays to the gods of inspiration of help and crosses fingers** Well please review anyways, reviews help speed up the writing process! (-no joke) more later! Byes (Thanks SOO much for the reviews! **Hugs**)


	4. Light My Fire

She gently tugged on St. John's black shirt; her eyes glowing with fear. John looked down at Rogue and whispered into her ear. "I thought _you _were the one who suggested to watch this movie Shelia?" he chuckled softly into Rogue's ear.

Rogue reacted by punching him playfully in the shoulder. "Ah did, but Ah nevah said Ah wasn't alil jumpy."

Pyro quirked an eyebrow at her "Oh! Just alil jumpy eh? Then why were you tugging on me favorite shirt? AND at the one part you were practically in my lap."

She shrugged at him "Ah was NOT all ovah you Pyro! Get those sick things outta your head! Remember sugah Ah cant touch! But, if you want me to, Ah'll surely let you take alil 4 week nap." She grinned at her own sarcasm.

"Shelia you know I like alil bit of danger. And 'sides playing with fire is always nice." He winked suggestively at Rogue. He realized something just brilliant. "Wait one minute you called me "sugah" that means Pyro's charms are working just abit on lil Roguey over here." He draped his arm around her shoulder and leaned in towards Rogue's face, about two inches apart from hers.

She felt his warm spicy breath against her face; his body producing a certain warmth that comforted her and made her become "giddy" with excitement. She tried to look menacing but all failed when his lips touched hers for a brief moment. His touch was intoxicating to her, but he quickly pulled away.

'Damn Ahm so stupid! Ah cant touch!' she mentally hit herself with a bat, no a metal bat. And just as she suspected she had yet another slightly faded psyche in her head. She blinked and looked at Pyro sitting at the other end of the couch now, holding his head.

"You sure make a guy's head spin Rogue." He gave her a lopsided grin trying, no trying, to reassure she'd done nothing wrong. "I'm sorry for being alil forward Rogue. I really Am." He took her gloved hand into his hand and looked up into her eyes with a sad puppy dogface, his blue eyes grew.

NOTE: I HAD to write another chapter, and sadly I think its even shorter then the last one but this time I PROMISE the next chappie WILL be long just give me alil more time and reviews! Lol I hope this chapter is good and not too rushed. **Sighs** will more later!


	5. Note:Important

Note to anyone who may just happen to read this, I am not sure where to take this story. I need some ideas people! More reviews! **Coughs** I told you I'm motivated by them lol. Main Point is I need some ideas to keep going with this story. Please Email me here or IM me on yahoo, ScarletWitch212. It would be greatly appreciated to get some feedback and ideas…I now wait patiently for you the reader to answer. More later! SGG Also I am NOT by any chance givin up on this story I have too much fun writing it. Its become apart of me you could say. So thanks for ALL the reviews so far which is currently 12! (I couldnt disappoint the people who like this story, never)Lol that's the most I've gotten so far which really makes me excited. **Curtsies and throws flowers to the readers**


	6. Cold

He nervously ran his fingers through his thick mess of dark brown hair. He looked up at the hugeSouthern style whitemansion . So this is were his anger had led him?

"So much for not goin back home, non?" he mumbled to himself

He stroked his pack of his cards, hoping to receive some kind of reassurance, but he found none. For now his head was filled with the thought of his chere's harsh words and her cold expression and he let out a sigh in his frustration.

"If I don't face Bella now; I'll never be able to gain Rogue's affection." He thought silently

He climbed the stairs till he stood infront of the familiar heavy oak door.

* * *

She ripped her hand out John's grip and turned away from him.

"St. John, Ah don't think Ah can do this…" she frowned "Ah just don't want ta hurt you…" she mumbled underneath her breath and tried to regain her composure. She glanced over at Pyro and noticed his famous sad face and sighed.

"Stop making that face John, or ah might start ta ball mah eyes out." She added a weak smile to her last comment

John tried to shake off the sad mood and wiped some pretend dust off his shoulders.

"Sheila, you aint got nothing to worry bout." He winked "Olde St John here is very much alright. You aren't goin to hurt me." He cupped her chin with his warm hands and turned her face towards his own, and made her eyes look into his own. He leaned over and whispered softly into her ear.

"Your not a monster Rogue. That only hurts others; you're a piece of heaven, a fallen angel trying to find her way back into the light, who may I add needs just abit of help. And I think I'm the one you're looking for."

* * *

"You no good,cheating swamp rat!" A furious Bella Donna dramatically shouted towards an expressionless Remy. She marched right up to him and slapped him across the face with her gloved hand.

"Going ta get milk? mah ass! You've been gone for bout a year! For god's sake Lebeau you could of_**atleast**_ given a betta excuse then dat!" she shrieked. (Picture a furious air head aka bella donna all up in gambits face screaming her head off.)

He looked up at Bella with a certain twinkle in his eyes

"Actually, Remy didn't think he had to, 'cause face it Bella you aint too bright. Thought ya wouldn't notice for a year or two even, guess my plan failed." A smile found its way to his face and he shrugged abit to add even more effect to his comment

Bella took a few steps away from Remy as if she had been slapped square cross the face; which may I add would be a HORRIBLE thing to do to the "southern belle."

Note: some much for the length of this chapter but I felt I needed to get another chapter out there and not wait a month or two you know? I think Im def. Starting to get writers block now **sighs** this is not good. Well please review it always brightens my day! Write more later! byes


	7. The Young and The Restless

The Young and The Restless-Mutant Style

"Remy be sorry chere!" Remy tried to catch his breath as he attempted to keep up the same swift pace at which Rogue was moving.

She turned quickly on her heels

"That's EXACTLY what you said the last time!" she shouted back at him as she poked him the chest for emphasis. "Heck, that was what you said the last 5 times!" she shot back angrily

Remy was absolutely stunned and began to think over what she was accusing him of was true. He leaned against the brick wall and placed his hand under his chin.

**Flashback**

Rogue threw a vase at Remy's head

"Ah can NOT believe you did that infront of meh! Well ah can…but Ah mean GAWD your stupidity amazes me!" she threw her arms in the air

Remy nimbly dodged the vase just in the nick of time. Infact it looked kind of like a scene right out of the Matrix, but of course we all know Remy is WAY hotter then all those other guys.

He looked into Rogue's eyes and looked at her with total shock in his eyes.

"What do ya mean chere? Remy do not get what you speak of!"

"GAWD!" she tossed her meanest glare directly at him. "You know EXACTLY what Ahm tlking bout you stupid, swamp rat!"

Remy began to pout. "But Rogue…."

Rogue interrupted him before he could go any further.

"SO what do you call flirting with the waitress, and then looking down her shirt then? Huh?"

"But, but…." Remy muttered nervously

"NO but's! YOU even went as far as to hmmm lets see slide your hand up her skirt while you thought Ah was in the restroom! YOUR HOPELESS!" she rolled her eyes at him

He put on his saddest face and began to whine like a little child. "Rogue, chere, it was an accident really! There was a spider crawlin up her…"

"That's believable all right.."

"NO chere please let Remy finish. I, Remy Lebeau, am sorry chere."

**end flashback**

He snapped out his recollection when Rogue slapped him across the face with her gloved hand.

"Don't recall dat sorry chere."

Rogue stormed down the alleyway "MEN!" she shouted

Remy just shook his head. "Don't get why de chere don't believe remy; this time, I actually am being honest." He shrugged

His conscience just glared at him

"Now why you looking at me funny?"

The mini gambit just flung another dirty look at him "She be right you ARE stupid." Mini gambit hit the real gambit with his staff

Gambit looked around confused "WHAT was dat for?

NOTE: this was just a random story inside the real story, get it? Lol yeah it's a terrible attempt at real comedy which alas I have failed miserably at. **Cries** Oh well…eats mini sugar cubes anyways more later PLEASE review! Byes


	8. Sticks and Stones

"I never thought de rain could be dis cold." Mumbled a shivering figure.One of John's lighter might come in handy right now, if only old buckethead hadnt stolen all of them...well a majority of them.

'Specially in New Orleans." Remy continued to mumble to himself, while pressing his drenched trench coat to his skin hoping for some magical warmth. If only this was a fiction book and not the cruel reality which he lived in. Gambit let out a sigh…he could really go for some warm homemade shrimp gumbo right now; tears began to brim in his eyes as he remembered family dinners. Gambit was brought back to reality when thunder shook the ground causing him almost to lose balance.

The Cajun ran out of his luck when Belle, or should I say her bodyguards "showed" Remy the way out. Two hours later, the hopeless Cajun sat on the branch of the old oak tree across from the towering mansion. While it was raining, oh no,not just any rain but freezing rain, freezing cold rain and strong wind to boot. "Just my luck."

Gambit wouldn't be surprised if some freak hurricane came and blew him away at that very moment.

'Now all I need is for either lighting to strike me down or better yet a stupid little kid to throw rocks at me.'

Cursing his failing luck…. a small figure dressed in blue rode by on his silver bike. Squinting at the curious figure with bold red eyes, he himself grinned widely; glad to know he had stashed some small rocks in his midnight blue hoddie pocket. Stopping only to throw rocks at the figure outlined in shadows, whose piercing eyes gave him away in the first place to a rather unkindly creature, well for a small 5th grader that is.

"Mutie freak! You deserve ta die! Burn in hell!"

Shaking his fist at Gambit, he lost balance and fell into a pile of mud. The little boy named Bobby Bakker, lay on the ground almost ready to burst into tears. His blonde hair streaked with mud and cold raindrops.

'Maybe the world does love me.' Remy thought with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You don't wanna mess with me mon ami." Gambit shook his head at the pitiful sight of the boy covered in mud and let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

Black layers of cloth engulfed the girl. Darkness enflamed the room... Her pale skin looked rather pale (even for her)and brought an unnaturalglow to her appearance. Thesouthern "goth" girl laid on her bed, dressed in her long black corset dress that she bought for Halloween a few years previous. Arms wrapped around a soft white pillow, refusing to wake and greet the day. Then again that's why Xavier roomed the prone to depression goth with a cheery valley girl after all. (or atleast to rogues theory, which has yet to be proven) Rogue was in "official" mourning; grieving the loss of the "swamp rat" and the mess she put herself in with St. John. Life was cruel to her.

Kitty being well her usual happy cheery selftook the rather unpleasant and maybe even painful task upon herself. Mission:to bring Rogue out of her dark mood. Which would be slightly unnerving and maybe even time consuming, but she would do the impossible.

A wide grin plastered on her face, Kitty walked right into their room (through the walls mind you) and threw open the dark, heavy damask curtains revealing the rays of lightto theunusually dark room. Giggling she jumped on Rogue's bed poking her shoulder.

"Time to greet the day Rogue! It is such a BEAUTIFUL day out!" she squealed.

The only reactions on Rogues part were a few mumbled curses and throwing the pillow at her unusually, and unnatural happiness given off from her roommate and best friend.

Shocked Kitty only began to grow bored. She grabbed Rogue's wrist and began to drag her off the bed.

"We are like going to have SOOO much fun today Rogue! First were going shopping, THEN were getting are nails done. And last but not least-"

"KITTY! _We_ are NOT doin' anything taday!" Rogue was beyond annoyed. She knew very well her friend was only to trying to make her feel better. But Rogue knew she needed time to think, to be alone. Something that was never valued at this place she had to notice only weeks after arriving.

Tears filling her sapphire blue eyes Kitty began to cry. Rogue rolled her eyes. The usual routine, Kitty would cry and wail, and then Rogue would break and do whatever Kitty wanted even if it meant dressing in pink. (And you heard right) But what could Rogue do? The crying and wailing was annoying, 10 times worse then Kitty's normal cheery self.

"OKAY STOP THAT! You won... were going to the mall..." Rogue muttered in defeat.


End file.
